One King's Apothecary is Another Soldier's Good Faerie
by JaneER88
Summary: A Companion to "Shelley Duvall's Faerie Tale Theatre: The Dancing Princesses"


Title: One King's Apothecary is Another Soldier's Good Faerie - A Prequel to "Faerie Tale Theatre: The Dancing Princesses"

Author: JaneER88

Fandom: Faerie Tale Theatre

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I do not own Faerie Tale Theatre. I am not associated with Showtime or Platypus Productions in any way. I am, however, a huge fan of this show and like to write. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

Note: The characters of The Princesses, King Theodore, Queen Ethel, Sir Ebord, Lady Myrtle, and The Soldier are the work of Maryedith Burrell, writer of the episode. She is also the creator of the Old Woman in the episode, whom I gave the name Maeve. I called the kingdom, which didn't have a name, Dorinda. All other characters are my creation.

The Princesses' incantation (The man of my dreams…) at the end of Chapter 5 was taken directly from the episode.

The proclamation on the signpost and Maeve's conversation with The Solider in Chapter 7 were taken directly from the episode.

With thanks to writer Maryedith Burell, director Peter Medak, the wonderful cast & crew, and Executive Producer Shelley Duvall for this beautiful episode and the inspiration that came from it.

I.

"Halt!" yelled the new palace guard, startling his almost asleep partner as the small old woman

approached the gate. "State your business!"

"Easy, Karl." drawled Karl's now fully awake partner. "She makes regular deliveries. Please give us your name and the reason for your visit, Ma'am."

"Maeve of Spring Briar Nursery to bring the royal family their monthly allotment of herbs. Rosemary to prevent colds, Milk Thistles for digestion, Turmeric seasoning…"

"Very well, Ma'am. Please proceed."

"Sven!" hissed Karl as Maeve shuffled past, "we can't judge by looks. What if she was dangerous?"

Sven gave the young guard a steely gaze. "She's been bringing herbs to soothe the king's headaches for years. Unless she plans to whack at his majesty and the princesses with a mulberry twig, everyone should be quite safe."

Maeve chuckled to herself as she passed the bickering guards. She was a bit more to the royal family of Dorinda than their apothecary. She had looked after Queen Ethel when they were both very young. The queen had been the only child of Sir Ebord and Lady Myrtle, while Maeve had been the daughter of their trusted cook and housekeeper, Aoife. At age 13, Maeve was asked to look after the 3 year old Ethel. They became inseparable, Ethel dutifully trotting behind Maeve wherever she went. Over the years they became so close that they thought of themselves as make-believe sisters.

As they grew, Ethel was trained to be a member of the court while Aoife taught Maeve all she knew about using medicinal and cooking herbs. She also taught her about the gift of magic that ran in her family, to use it to help, not hinder, and to treat the power it had with respect. Aoife collected all of the spells into a leather-bound volume for safekeeping and for Maeve to leave to whomever she wanted when they both passed on.

A short time after Ethel's 18th birthday, the family was invited to a ball thrown in honor of Sir Ebord for his help in settling a conflict that almost led to war, and Lady Myrtle for her service to those in need. It only took one glance for Ethel and King Theodore, a young monarch at 27, to fall hopelessly in love. After a year- long courtship, they married and began a happy 16 years together. Children didn't come right away, but after 4 years together, a new royal heir seemed to be born semi-annually. In all, King Theodore and Queen Ethel were the proud parents of 6 princesses.

Life progressed in an agreeable fashion until one dark day when Dorinda was blanketed by a sudden, deadly plague. Hundreds became ill, bringing death to some. Queen Ethel and Maeve devoted time to nursing children orphaned by the sickness. The plague relented and health was restored to the kingdom, but not before Queen Ethel fell victim. To the relief and comfort of her family, she only suffered for a short period of time and was able to speak to each of them before passing away. Her last words to King Theodore were "I know you'll look after our girls and keep them safe. Remember, I will always love you."

Aoife and Maeve were invited to become Head Cook and Queen's Attendant, respectively, when Ethel assumed her queenly duties, but Aoife's failing health caused her to decline. Maeve resigned to care for her mother, opening Spring Briar Nursery to make them a living as well as have a steady supply of medicinal herbs for the ailing Aoife. She kept in touch by visiting the palace once a month to bring a fresh bushel of herbs and to visit the royal family. This continued in the years after both Queen Ethel and Aoife were gone and was the reason for her visit today. Her hopes of a nice cup of chamomile tea and pleasant conversation disappeared rapidly when she saw 6 princesses heading toward her at full steam.

II.

Something was obviously wrong. As they got closer, Maeve could see each lovely face in varying degrees of upset. Jeanetta, the eldest, led the group, a determined frown set upon her lips; Wanetta, the second princess, had sadness set on her face as if in stone; Musetta, the third, could only be described as being in shock. The three eldest girls dealt with their emotions in silence. The three younger princesses did the opposite. Twins Coretta and Dinetta wept in a low tone, while Loretta, the youngest, openly sobbed.

"Girls? Is something …"

"Hello Mavy." sniffed Wanetta.

"What's the matter?"

"It isn't a good time to speak, Mavy. We'll have to see you later." whispered Jeanetta, their skirts rustling as they swept past.

Maeve looked past them into the courtyard, to see the King, a mixture of anger and sadness etched into his brow. "Your Majesty? Is everything alright?" she queried as she entered.

"The princesses and I have had a disagreement, Maeve. It should die down soon." answered King Theodore.

"With the looks I just saw on their faces that may take awhile. It must have been important."

"They have been invited to spend 2 weeks with the royal family of Chanterelle at their summer castle. Picnics, riding, balls, the whole gamut…"

"How wonderful!" gasped Maeve. "They'll be quite the social butterflies. What fun for them."

"They're not going." He stated firmly.

"Why not? Your princesses have been friends with the princesses of Chanterelle for years. They've visited our kingdom several times."

"The **_princesses_** of Chanterelle have visited our kingdom for several years. Over there, they would associate with the princes as well."

Maeve was beginning to see the problem. The king's overprotective tendencies were taking over. "Jeanetta wouldn't be taken in …"

"Jeanetta is not a concern. She turns up her nose at any suitor I introduce. I don't want the younger ones having their heads turned by some amateur poet of a prince. Full of fancy words, and all too plain intentions."

"Jeanetta is the eldest, she can look after her sisters." replied Maeve. "All of them are smart enough to see a sticky situation. I don't think you have to worry about them."

"It's not them I'm worried about." said the king with a rueful grin.

"The princes of Chanterelle were raised and taught by the same king, queen, and advisors as the princesses. Surely they can be trusted to be gentlemen."

"I'll not trust any man without having met them first. To see a daughter of mine, make an appointment to speak directly to **_me_** , in **_my_** kingdom. Then I'll decide if an introduction is made."

Maeve suggested what she thought would be a reasonable compromise. "If you want to see how they behave, perhaps invite the Chanterelle princes and princesses to Dorinda for a ball first. Your princesses love to dance, and you'd get to see how the Chanterelle princes act in society."

King Theodore took a deep breath. "You have no idea how hard it is to be the father of 6 daughters, raising them on your own. It was simpler when they were smaller and Ethel was here. She always knew how to handle growing girls. Now… now I have to push young dukes and princes on ladders away from the palace windows every night to keep them from peeking in. My daughters' chambers are

locked and guarded from their bedtime at 8 until 7 in the morning to keep any dubious, energetic admirers away. "

Maeve was shocked. "At least you let them out of the cage to stretch their legs." she said under her breath.

"Oh, come now, Maeve, no looks. They aren't in prison. They're free to walk about the village, as long as someone is with them. Coretta and Dinetta can even go riding in the forest, as long as they're accompanied by guards."

"But Your Majesty…Teddy," she whispered, glancing around to make sure no one heard her use the nickname. "Sheltering can turn to stifling, if you aren't careful. Too much of it will cause them to rebel. What if they resent you for it later? Please reconsider. Let them go to the summer castle."

"I promised Ethel I would always keep them safe and I can't do that from 2,000 miles and 14 days away. It's too long and too far. If something happened..," he faltered. "I lost their mother. I can't lose them, too." Maeve gave the monarch a look of compassion as he composed himself. "Today just isn't a good day for a visit," he smiled with a sigh. "Maybe we'll all have that cup of Chamomile next month." She nodded with a small bow as she left.

Maeve's encounter with the royal family troubled her as she slowly made her way back to the nursery, near the meadow between the village and forest. "Ethel would never have wanted this. Her children penned up like peacocks in a zoo; her husband still grieving after ten years. She would want to be remembered with love, not tears." Something had to be done.

If there were a way to release the peacocks from the pen for awhile, it would release some of their frustration. Then maybe there would be time to help the king release his grief and bring back good memories of his queen.

Upon arriving at the nursery, she consulted Aoife's book of spells and began to form a plan.

III.

Sven had just assumed his post at the courtyard gate, ready for the afternoon watch. The king was meeting with his ambassadors at one of their estates, so it looked as though it would be a quiet afternoon. "So much for that." he sighed disgustedly to himself as Karl raced toward him in alarm.

"Sven! Invaders! Marauders! Villains! Bad guys! Up, up, up, up…"

Sven tamped down the urge to punch the young guard in the face. "Enough, Karl. What's going on?"

"I saw from the watchtower! There's some sort of grappling hook with a rope attached on the roof of the West Turret! It dangles next to the princesses' window!"

"So, the dandy dressed idiots are getting brazen now, are they? Get the hay cart from the stables and park it under the window. It'll be easier to cart them to the dungeon once I knock them down. The king will have some words for them when he gets back. Go!"

Sven rushed to the roof. Instead of getting the hay cart, "Karl" calmly whispered "metamorphosis," transforming into Maeve. She started for the palace entrance, but froze when she saw the real Karl approaching from a distance. "I knew this was too easy. Metamorphosis!" she whispered again, transforming into Sven this time.

"Ah, Karl. Glad you're here. We've had good reports about your work. There's talk of promoting you to corporal already."

"There is? Me?" Karl gasped. "I'm overwhelmed. What an honor!"

"There's just the matter of your initiation."

Karl paled. "My initiation?"

"Yes. Everyone goes through it ." explained "Sven." "First, you need to get the royal crest pendant from the flagpole. Then get the milk pail from the barn. Careful, though, Cook says Clover gets a little cranky before her afternoon milking. Come back to me with the pail and have the pendant draped over your shoulders while singing the Anthem of Dorinda - wearing just your underwear."

Karl felt as if he was going to collapse. "My underwear? In the open? Sven! What if someone sees?"

"Sven" narrowed his eyes. "How high is your devotion to your country? To your fellow soldiers? To your MOTHER?" He leaned forward and went in for the kill as Karl desperately tried to control his heart rate. "Your comrades need to be sure of your loyalty before the battlefield, not when you're on it! The state of your corporalship depends on this!"

"I'll go! I'll go!" yelled Karl over his shoulder as he ran for the flagpole.

"Finally. Metamorphosis." whispered "Sven," transforming back into Maeve. She scanned the area carefully. When she could see that she was completely alone, she tapped 3 times on the palace's side entrance door. Waiting on the other side to sneak her in, was Princess Wanetta, who smiled and led Maeve as they tip-toed their way to the princesses' chamber.

The real Sven stormed back into the courtyard, out for blood. "Karl! Where is that oaf? Karl! There was no grappling hook on the roof! I charged up 16 flights of stairs for nothing, you numbskull!" What he saw next stopped him in his tracks. The idiot Karl was charging toward him carrying a pail and wearing only brightly colored green long johns. To finish the picture, he had the national emblem pendant of Dorinda draped over his back as if it were a cloak.

"Sven! Sven! I got the pail and the pendant!" Karl stopped short, saluted, and began singing in a loud, off key voice. "Hail, O bee –you- TEE- ful Do-rinda! Land of the…"

Sven erupted. "You pretentious, empty headed, bootlicker! You send me on a wild goose chase, then develop some costumed, hysterical panic. What is the meaning of this disrespect? How dare you insult our country's honor like this!"

"B-but Sven, you said it was necessary for the initiation," cowered Karl.

"Initiation? Does this look like a hunting lodge to you? This is the Royal Army of Dorinda, not some secret society for daft aristocrats!"

Karl darted off as if he had been shot from a rifle. "That's it! Run, you boot scraper! Pray that I lose breath before I catch you!" yelled Sven, lumbering after him, still catching his breath after climbing the 16 flights of stairs to the roof.

IV.

Maeve and Wanetta squeezed themselves into a small closet across the hallway from the princesses' bedchamber. They could not and dared not breathe. It was laundry day; a maid carrying a bundle of dirty linens could be alerted to their presence at any second.

Wanetta scooped up the 3 foot Maeve as if she were a child and raced for the chamber door. A "Shreeek!" followed by a scream of "Arrrgh!" then a loud splash froze them in their tracks. The maid had spied a duke on a ladder trying to peek into the window facing the princesses' chamber. She dropped her laundry and pushed the ladder, causing the duke's "Arrrgh!" and splash into the moat.

SLAM! The confusion had given Wanetta and Maeve the chance to speed through the chamber door, closing it loudly. The maid turned from picking up her dropped linens to see what caused the noise, but saw… nothing. She checked the window to see if the duke was making another attempt at peeking. Again, seeing nothing, she went back to work, shaking her head at the strangeness of the situation.

V.

The princesses were eaten up with excitement and curiosity. Maeve had arranged to meet them secretly on a day that the king was away on business, but she hadn't told them why. By the time Maeve and Wanetta slipped into the large chamber that served as bedroom to all 6 princesses, they could barely contain themselves.

"It's good to see you, Mavy." greeted Jeanetta, giving her a hug. "But why is this a secret?" The others joined in peppering her with questions. " Are you alright? You're not ill? Is something troubling you?"

"I'm right as rain, my dearies." she smiled. "You will be, too. I've found a way for you to get out and have some fun without your father finding out. Which of these is the closest inside wall?"

They pointed to the wall behind Loretta's bed. She motioned for them to stand behind her, producing Aoife's leather bound book of spells. "Yes, that's perfect!" Maeve exclaimed, locating the spell she needed. She raised her hands, rotating them in a circular motion as she began to whisper, her voice rising in volume as she continued . "Perceivable. Conspicuous. Unambiguity!" The mattress on the bed began to rise as the wall behind it began to swirl, radiating a fiery, multicolored glow. In one final flash, the wall gave way, revealing the entrance to a large, underground cavern. "Wonderful!" exclaimed Maeve, slamming the book shut. "Come on girls! There's not much time." The princesses were too stunned to do anything except follow her through the entrance.

Maeve led the six princesses into the cavern, descending lower with each step. The ground transformed from brown into an iridescent, filmy grey as they moved. Thin, silver trees appeared through a mist, yet it gave them a surprisingly warm feeling.

"What is this place? Where are we?" chirped Loretta, unable to keep her eyes on one thing.

A wistful look came to Maeve's face. "Your mother and I spent many, many happy hours here when we were young. It was our secret getaway when things troubled us, or we needed rest from a busy day, or just for some quiet time. Now I'm sharing our secret with you," she smiled, "and the secret goes on."

The princesses explored for a few minutes, touching the silvery tips of the branches. Musetta stooped to gather some seeds and small plants to transfer to her garden. "No dear." said Maeve, stopping her with a gentle whisper. "They only grow within the wishes and dreams here in the underground. They're not made to survive the light of day."

She led them to the shore of a glassy, gleaming lake. "Join hands and form a circle. Nobody's done this since my great grandmother was alive, so concentrate." They closed their eyes, letting the rhythm of their breathing lull them into a state of relaxation.

Maeve chanted softly as they focused their energy. A low hum sounded from the lake. From nowhere, a large, marble floored pavilion rose from the water, shining as if by moonlight, beckoning them to enter. Maeve led them to a waiting golden ferry boat tied to a pier. "Your father may not allow you to leave Dorinda, but there are ways to travel beyond the kingdom _without_ traveling beyond the kingdom. With a little faith and a little magic, the ball can be brought here." she explained as they floated toward the pavilion. "After you're locked in for the night, all you have to do is kneel in front of the secret entrance and repeat the incantation that opens the door. Then make your way down to the pier. Your partners will be waiting to ferry you over to the pavilion to dance in a dream come true."

Jeanetta was the first to find her voice. "Mavy! This is wonderful! Father never has to find out! _No one_ ever has to find out! We can dance forever. Thank you so much!" Maeve's petite form could hardly be seen as she was caught up in an enthusiastic hug by the princesses. "Think nothing of it." she laughed, sagging under the weight of both twins. "It's a present from me to your mother's spirit. She'd want you to have a little adventure in your lives. But time is getting short. Let's create the incantation. Make a circle again, but kneel this time. Close your eyes and use your imagination. When I stand in front of you, open your eyes and tell me about your prince."

They descended to their knees as Maeve positioned herself in front of Loretta, who began. "The man of my dreams is a prince with a beard, who is never bad tempered and loves to go swimming."

Dinetta continued: "a prince with a heart, who takes in small animals and gives to the poor."

Coretta joined in: "a prince with great courage, who wins all his wars and protects little people."

Followed by Wanetta: "a prince and a sailor who travels the oceans and never gets sick."

Then Musetta: "a prince and a poet who is very romantic and dances divinely."

Finally, Jeanetta took a deep breath and whispered "The man of my dreams is a prince among men."

A tear ran down Maeve's cheek. "May you all find a prince among men, my darlings." She sniffed, leading them back to the ferry boat.

As they floated back to the shore, Maeve gave one last piece of caution. "I trust you to keep the secret safe, but if someone should try to find you out, use this." She removed Aoife's book from her apron pocket, a soft, golden glow emanating as she handed it to Jeanetta. "There's a sleep potion in here that will make a person unable to move, much less stay awake - almost instantly. They wouldn't be able to follow you if they tried." When they reached the shore, she hugged each princess and kissed them on the forehead as they walked to the opening of the cavern. "Good luck, dear girls. Remember: hold on to the magic and a little bit of faith. Your dreams will come true."

VI.

One Month Later…

A loud knock at the nursery door startled Maeve. She had gotten her usual early start, but nobody called at 7:30 in the morning. She opened the door to find a stable boy from the palace. "Good Morning, Madam," the boy barely whispered. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Jeanetta, has sent you this note. I'm to wait for a reply and return without stopping." She took the note from the page, squinting to read the hurried scrawl:

Mavy,

Father discovered our worn out shoes. He hasn't found out our whole secret,

but he plans to give one of our hands in marriage to any prince who discovers it!

The instructions for the sleep potion are smudged terribly. Should I find a way

to give it to a prince directly, or can it be slipped into a drink?

Please help quickly!

Jeanetta

Maeve grabbed pencil and paper, dashing off a note:

Jeanetta,

You can slip the potion into any drink, but your best chance would be at dinner.

Surely your father will have the best wine served to princely detectives.

Don't panic yet, Dearie. There are large number foolish princes in the world.

It will take awhile for a smart one to get here.

Good Luck,

Mavy

"Here. Get this to the palace." She ordered the stable boy. "Don't stop for anyone. Don't talk to anyone. Run!" The stable boy was amazed that he made the 10 minute walk back to the palace in less than 2, but was glad for the reward he got for a prompt return. He had no idea that his extra little burst of speed came from Maeve's whisper of "Accelerate!" as he picked up his foot to leave.

VII.

Maeve shrugged the invisibility cloak off of her shoulders as she left the forest. Autumn hadn't quite started yet, so the cloak made her a little too warm. However, the protection it gave her from large woodland creatures made it more than valuable. It was nice to be able to gather berries without bears breathing down her neck. No berries, no jams to sell in the winter. No jams to sell in the winter, no nursery.

At the edge of the village, she saw a small group gathered at the crossroads. A royal guardsman was nailing a proclamation to the sign post.

HERE YE! HERE YE!"

HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS KING THEODORE HERBY PROCLAIMS

THAT ANY PRINCE, FOREIGN OR DOMESTIC, WHO COMES FORWARD

AND DISCOVERS WHY THE ROYAL DAUGHTERS' DANCE SLIPPERS ARE

WORN THROUGH WITH SUCH REGULARITY, SHALL BE ENTITILED

TO INHERIT THE KINGDOM AND TO CHOOSE ONE OF THE

AFOREMENTIONED DAUGHTERS FOR HIS BRIDE.

Though the people of Dorinda were seeing the proclamation officially for the first time, King Theodore must have sent it to other kingdoms first. Rumor had it that one or two princes had already arrived. Maeve hadn't heard from the princesses since the stable boy arrived with Jeanetta's note 5 days earlier. She was desperate for news of what was going on, but dared not contact them. Unless something drastic happened, she wouldn't be able to find out anything until her monthly afternoon tea with the royal family, which wasn't for another 2 weeks.

As Maeve turned to leave, she noticed an unfamiliar face. From his rugged appearance and bedraggled clothes, the man appeared to be a soldier who had seen better days. When the group at the sign post left, she watched as the soldier sat on a rock, munching a turnip. _Nice to see an interesting new face. Maybe he'll have some interesting new story to tell_ , she thought, casually striking up a conversation.

"That's a fine supper for a big healthy fellow."

"One man's turnip is another man's treat.," he said, handing her a slice.

"Tell me, Soldier, what's a warrior like you doing in a peaceful kingdom like this?'

"I was wounded in the service of my country and can fight no more." He grinned slightly. "Wanna see my scar?"

"Oh, I believe you." _A pleasant enough gentleman_ , she thought. _Brave enough to be injured serving country and king_. A spur of the moment idea popped into her head. _Brave is good, but decent is better. I look like a vagabond in these work clothes. Let's see how he treats people with less._

"Tell me, since you are a veteran, then, surely you must have a pension to ease your burden."

A shadow crossed the soldier's face. "No, alas. My king lost his war and with it his gold.

I was discharged with but 6 pennies to my name."

"Oh, then I won't beg your kindness…"

"No, no, no. Please. Allow me.," he exclaimed, handing her a coin. "One man's gift is

another man's reward."

Maeve spit out the turnip and bit down on the coin. Real! It was an actual gold coin,

not one of the tinted fakes that were sometimes handed to the unfortunate when people were too busy to be generous. "Thanks! Where are you bound?" Hopefully he planned to stay in Dorinda for awhile.

"Oh, I really don't know. Sometimes I think maybe I'd like to settle down and fall in love." He glanced toward the proclamation poster. "Perhaps I should try my luck with those princesses, huh?"

"Oh, then I can return the favor!," exclaimed Maeve. _The Princesses - of course!_ Princes more interested in the kingdom than in the lady who came with it would be given an opportunity. Why shouldn't this kind, honorable man be given the same chance?

She handed him the invisibility cloak. "Here, take this cloak. It doesn't look like much, but it has the power to make whoever wears it invisible."

The soldier gave the cloak a bemused stare. "An invisible cloak? Now what do I need this for?"

"Think, man!" exclaimed Maeve. "To tail the dancing princesses! You can follow them anywhere and never be seen."

"So the king's darlings go dancing at night?"

Maeve started to leave. "Well, I must be gone. Good luck to you.."

"Wait. Old Woman. How do I get entrance to the palace?" he queried

"Oh, I almost forgot. When you get to the palace, _don't drink the wine.,"_ she whispered with a wink and a smile.

Maeve hadn't walked for two minutes before she heard a shout of "Good King Wenceslas! Where's my arm? My arm is gone!" The soldier had tried the cloak to see if it worked. Wonderful! He was going to try to solve the mystery. If he found out the secret, maybe one of her princesses would find her prince among men. She hummed happily, and hopefully, all the way back to the nursery.

VIII.

Another Month Later…

For once it was Maeve's turn to be eaten up with curiosity. Not long after princes had stopped arriving at the palace, she received an invitation:

His Royal Highness, King Theodore of Dorinda

requests the honor of your presence

at the marriage of his daughter

Princess Jeanetta

to

Niccolo of Ceratonia.

Niccolo of Ceratonia? No princely title, but it wasn't the name of one of the kingdom's nobles, either. All wedding guests were abuzz as to whom this mystery groom could possibly be. A shot of hope darted through her. Could it be? She scanned the altar as she took her seat.

With trumpets blazing from the cathedral's choir loft, a gasp arose as the groom made his way to the altar. He made a stately appearance in the dress uniform of Ceratonia, bowing to the bishop. Then, as the bridal march began , Maeve's spirits started turning somersaults. There were **_her_** soldier's eyes, positively beaming with light as he watched Jeanetta and the king walk toward him. Maeve didn't even bother to wipe the happy tears that came during the ceremony.

"How long are we supposed to stand here? I've needed to relieve myself for 20 minutes!," hissed Karl as 300 people alighted from carriages and filed through the palace gates. Sven looked straight ahead, but mentally rolled his eyes. "Focus on the crowd and practice self control.," he instructed. "I've been doing this for 25 years and haven't had a mishap yet." Karl tugged at the tight, gold fabric of his vest and jacket, hoping it would loosen the snugness of it. "This new uniform isn't helping. I look like a gold dipped turkey!" "No argument here.," thought Sven privately. "When the royal family has their first wedding luncheon in 28 years, they want everything from the tablecloths to the staff uniforms to be of the highest quality.," he said. "Even if we do look like croquet trophies."

Karl moved forward to help the wedding party descend from the first of the royal carriages. He decided to follow Sven's advice to let the crowd distract him from his bladder. Loretta, Coretta, and Dinetta each fluttered their eyes in his direction when he extended his hand to help them down.

They looked at each other and took another peak at him, giggling their way into the luncheon. "Well," he thought, standing straighter. "Maybe this uniform isn't bad after all." He even dared a wink at Loretta when she took another quick glance back. "Don't even dream that you have a chance," mumbled Sven. "The princesses aren't for the likes of you."

"Why not? They obviously like men in uniform," Karl retorted indignantly.

"That soldier was from another kingdom. You're a little too close to home for comfort. Now stand back at attention. The rest of the guests are arriving."

Karl and Sven snapped back around just in time to see Maeve coming toward the gate. They both felt a slight chill as she passed, although they couldn't tell why and wouldn't have dared speak to the other about it. She nodded as they bowed slightly, chuckling quietly at their reaction as she entered. Let these silly men wonder what was going on! She hadn't walked into the palace with a heart this joyful since the birth of Ethel and Theodore's first child, who had just been married not an hour earlier. "Think of it," she mused. "Jeanetta married." Where had the time gone?

"Three cheers for the bride and groom! Huzzah!" The princess and newly crowned prince entered the palace grounds to cries of "Congratulations!" and embraces from all sides. Maeve escaped being trampled long enough to be caught up in a hug from Jeanetta, who nearly lifted her from the ground. "I'm so glad you're here," she exclaimed. Taking Maeve by the hand, Jeanetta led her to her new husband. "Nicco! This is Maeve, mother's oldest and dearest friend. We call her Mavy for short. Mavy, this is Niccolo. We call him Nicco for short." Niccolo's eyes widened as he recognized Maeve as the old woman who had given him the invisibility cloak.

"Nice to meet you, Dearie."

"Nice to meet you too… Maeve?"

"Say Mavy if you like. You're a member of the family now."

Jeanetta went to greet more guests, leaving Maeve and Niccolo a chance to speak. He lowered his head and his voice.

"Did you know it was me?"

"I didn't know, but I hoped."

"So, was getting a princess married off your whole plan?"

Maeve made sure no one was listening before giving her answer. "These girls are the nieces I never had. I just wanted to give them the opportunity to find a husband of _their_ choice, not the winner of some silly contest. I had the good luck to meet a true gentleman. One that didn't have a title, but was generous and treated a stranger as he wanted to be treated." She took a deep breath. "Please don't hold it against me."

A slow smile came to Niccolo's face. "How could I be angry at the person who gave me the chance to fall in love with the cleverest, most beautiful woman I've ever known." He took both of her hands. "Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Maeve sighed with relief. "Please don't ever tell. Promise me."

"Your secret is safe with me…Mavy."

They shook hands on the promise.

The lead musician struck up a tune. Niccolo joined Jeanetta for their first dance. Maeve clasped hands with Coretta and the recently titled Lord Cobbler, joining the King and the rest of the princesses as they danced in the traditional circle around the happy couple. Maeve couldn't have been happier herself. Now all of Queen Ethel's daughters would be able to find their own prince among men. "Surely she's smiling down on all of us," flittered through her mind as they danced the rest of the wonderful day away, into a beautiful night.


End file.
